heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-07-31. Arnold's Room oAO 5 years!, by Cool
Cool, 7/31/2007 12:44 AM : Going on the second week without a new post here? Le gasp! Yeah, sorry about the lack of updating, as usual. Let's face it – 2007 is gonna be over in mere months. The rest of the summer will fly by, kids will return to school, then its a hop skip and a jump to Halloween, Thanksgiving, X-mas, and BAM 2008. I've givin up on doing anything big with the site, sorry. Although I do have vacation booked off in August, I’ll spend 11 days online for like 16 hours at a time To make matters worse, it seems alot of my older pages have been corrupted - BIG MUTHERFUCKIN THANKS to MSN for this and there always so crappy web services, and customer service regarding the issue. This means I’ll have to redo a lot of crap, which takes up more time I didn’t need to waste in the first place if things hadn’t gone screwy. I've kinda been surprised at the lack of activity this past summer. Last year it was kickin hard, this year it literally seems everyone I've known online, weather just at the site, or for years through e-mails, have evaporated into thin air. Everyone off doin there own thing? No time for HA! anymore? Well, the sad fact it’s going the same for me as well. BTW – anyone know what happened to Nancy? For someone who was so actively involved in the fandom, by the beginning of April everything just suddenly STOPPED. No updates at her site, no posts here, not in the chat, hasn’t replied to any of my e-mails. Nancy, if you're out there, please send us a sign of life! Hard to believe this time last year I was busy getting together shit for the show's 10 years. It's almost been a year since my last hard drive meltdown as well (knock on wood). The big day came, was a HUGE success, then past. And look where I am now - a year later and nothing has gone with the site. I suck. I worked so hard, then hit the wall and lost motivation. But, I'd like to make up for it. The chatroom - no one comes in anymore it seems. After the chat in 2006 chatters usually popped in averaging 4-6 people, then it was down to three main people between myself, Kim and Nancy. Nancy disappeared, then Kim moved (although we still e-mail) and some of the other regulars never come in. Overall, the site is limping along. I'd like to host another Craig Bartlett chat for the website's 5th birthday, which is on August 24th. I'd most likely have the chat on the following Saturday, August 25, perhaps around 7 or 8pm EST. Before I ask him for his time, should I ask here if it’s worth it? Because honestly folks, this may very well be the last chat I arrange for a long time, as HA! is an old show with a fanbase growing smaller all the time. Craig himself has moved far and beyond to other projects. So a chat now would most likely be pretty redundant, since there are hardly any new questions to ask him. But I thought it would be a good way to boost morale again for the last time. If I can get him, should we have it? As for the 5 year celebration, it’s certainly a milestone. I was thinking of holding a contest, but with site activity being so low, it doesn’t seem anyone would want to participate. Fanart – we already did last year, not the best choice. Same goes for fanfic as it would be pointless. I thought of a page where people can write in their thoughts about how they found the site, when or why they joined, and what they like most. But this sounds like a guestbook, and besides sounds way to cheesy, and sounds like I’m reaching out for kudos or something XD. Then I thought maybe a banner/header contest for the site, to commemorate the five years the site has been online. Again, I don’t know how many people would be up for this. Thing is, everything worked last years cause I hyped the SHIT out of everything. I advertised everywhere I could, like here, other webmasters helped me out, I e-mailed well over 100 people for the events, I posted on other boards, etc. Doing all that work just for a 5 year anniversary seems like a waste, but if I do get another Craig Bartlett chat going I’d hype it up a little. So – any suggestions on what to do for my sites 5th birthday are greatly appreciated. Five years may be a long time, but Don’s Hey Arnold! Site is 10 years old this summer! For an online website, that’s a great merit. Along with Kim’s site, which debuted under AOL in November 1997. Finally on an unrelated matter – please, go see I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry! Adam Sandler and Kevin James, together! I knew this would be a great pair, and this movie is hilarious! And don’t anyone here spoil The Simpsons Movie for me, I’ll see it next weekend. I haven’t gone to the big screen it months, then suddenly all these great movies are coming out back to back, like Superbad and Rush Hour 3. Stephen ---- genaminna, 8/30/2007 6:11 AM :I told DJ about the chat thing... fyi, I only send out my copy of the chat to you and DeepVoice (but I only gave her the first part of it! before you entered the chat at 2pm) I guess I could just delete it myself since I'm a mod, but I wanted her to know about it. (btw, this is my first post here XD last time I tried to join, it wouldn't let me for some reason?? :(...) btw, thank you, Steve, for the wonderful experience in the chatting realm! |^O ---- Flank17, 8/30/2007 10:06 AM :Sorry Stephen, I didn't mean to hurry you or to make a mess, I'll take it down. May be Hannah doesn't do much things now, but she didn't disappear and she still owns Arnold's Eyes. I'd love to chat with you guys, but it's to hard for me because of the place where I live. ---- Cool, 8/30/2007 2:51 PM :Cuold you send me a copy of your version of the chat, Gena? I would like to see the chat that happened before I got there. If you've tried to send me something I never got it, so i dunno if you have or not. Thank you for understand Flank. I will be getting a chat up this weekend. Stephen ---- Ruth, 8/30/2007 4:59 PM :You got my copy of the chat, right, Steve? I'd like to come and chat more often, but now that school's back in session, and I have to get up early again to get the kids ready, I can only come on the weekends. And even then, my husband gets irritable if I spend too much time in the chatroom, just like in the old days. ---- GräfinZahl, 8/30/2007 8:03 PM :"I did not give permission to have the chat posted. I know others took their own logs and saved their versions, but i did not clear it with anyone to post any version of the chat online." LOL! Since when do we need your permission to upload a transcript? Seriously, if you didn't want people to upload it, maybe you should have told them that! ;-P "For reasons not to offend and have younger HA! fans read it, I was going to post and edited version of the chat here. " Aw, come on, since when do you care about things like that? I mean you're the one on this board who is known for using the word "fuck" in fontsize 32 in his posts. But if that's really the reason, then you surely won't mind that I uploaded a harmless edited version of the transcript onto my site. ^_^ (Frankly, I would be a bit annoyed if you told me to take it down, as it took me 2 1/2 hours to make it.) "Hannah is barley involved in the fandom these days, its basically Flank's site so I don't see why she is getting credit." So? And I don't see why Kim and I are getting no credit for making this chat possible in the first place by creating a chat room, setting up a client and a java applet respectively, writing a manual on how to use those and even host them on our own webspace, that - unlike you - we have to pay for. I guess you and I must be pretty blind as we are not able to see things that seem to be so obvious to others. ^_^ ---- Jennerz8, 8/31/2007 12:23 AM :Grafinzahl -- I never meant any disrespect (to anyone, especially not you and Kim) in only crediting Hannah and Flank, which by the way - I was crediting them for linking to the LJ and the TJM projects website, not for any thing involving the chat or the website used to host the on and I'm pretty sure I have read somewhere where someone did praise you both and Steve for the chat. I still credit Hannah because I still stay in touch with her. She may not work on Arnold's Eyes -much- anymore, but she's still around and she still 'tries' to update, and as Flank said, she still own Arnold's Eyes. It was her creation in the first place, so she -and- Flank get credit for LINKING to Hillwood City and the TJM Projects LJ. I'm seriously sorry, Stephen. No intentions to rush you, I even told others it would probably take you a while to edit it. As for saying you had it up, I was unaware of the fact that it was a different version hosted on the Arnold's Eyes site. As Gena said, she did contact me about it (proving a link to this thread) and I am removing the link from my post at TJM Projects LJ right now. ---- Jennerz8, 8/31/2007 12:29 AM :Oh, and the e-mail comment I made was not about you not e-mailing me about the script. It was about Craig's e-mail. I was the one who asked Craig for it in the chat when he said to ask you for it. Gena's already started a thread on questions for Craig at TJM LJ, but it's always good to be prepared early. I'm patient though and the others are too, so really, take as long as you need to. ---- Ruth, 8/31/2007 4:10 AM :Holy crap, I'd forgotten how much drama this fandom can create. How many people asked for Craig's email during the chat? As far as I know, I'm the one who brought it up when I mentioned that I no longer have his address, and would it be OK to get it from Steve. I remember Steve asking him if he was sure about letting people have it, but I can't remember anyone else asking for it. Blah, I'm oblivious sometimes. I do plan to be in the chatroom sometime this weekend. I don't know about Friday, but Saturday, I should be there. It's Labor Day weekend, and traditionally, WEBN holds their fireworks "end of summer" celebration on Sunday night, so I'll be doing family stuff surrounding that. I apologize for not being able to make anymore time, but I'll be back the following weekend. :D ---- Cool, 8/31/2007 4:47 AM :I may have came off a little brash in that last post, sorry I was in a bad mood. You know how stuff goes - bad day at work and such. I think I got your copy Ruth, I'll have to check - no time now I gotta sleep. LOL! Since when do we need your permission to upload a transcript? Seriously, if you didn't want people to upload it, maybe you should have told them that! ;-P I would have liked to get mine out first before others started posting theirs. It looks bad on me as the webmaster that it was my own chat and yet other people who were guests got copies up before I did. And in Flank's case, I didn't want that whole Sunday chat in with the actual Craig part of the chat because it has nothing to do with HA!. Aw, come on, since when do you care about things like that? I mean you're the one on this board who is known for using the word "fuck" in fontsize 32 in his posts. Aw c'mon Nancy, you're gonna hold it aganist me that what, maybe 2-3 times I've done something like that with text specifically that big? If it was anything releating to my hard drive meltdowns over the past three/four years, then I had every right to be ticked off as my whole life was over, and this site most likey would have just gone dead then because I would have lost alot of HA! releated things I didn't have backed up at the time. But if that's really the reason, then you surely won't mind that I uploaded a harmless edited version of the transcript onto my site. ^_^ I know the chat last year went into some mature places, but this as I saw it was much more mature than last year. I don't want some random fan that just comes across the site and decides to download the full copy of the chat to think all we HA! fans are a bunch of pervs. Because if they didn't attend the chat and are just reading the text copy, they may not get some of the jokes and such. You may keep the copy you have up, i wouldn't have wanted your hard work to have gone to waste. So? And I don't see why Kim and I are getting no credit for making this chat possible in the first place by creating a chat room, setting up a client and a java applet respectively, writing a manual on how to use those and even host them on our own webspace, that - unlike you - we have to pay for. Since this is just text on a page, i can't tell if you're seriously angry with me or just screwing with my brain. I know I thanked you and Kim originally when the chatroom first came up, I'm very happy you did this all for me - but now you aren't satisfied with the recongition you're getting? Why are you trying to lay a guilt trip on me? I am doing something wrong by not paying for my webspace? I guess you and I must be pretty blind as we are not able to see things that seem to be so obvious to others. ^_^ Why are you the one who is blind? Evidently I'm the one getting burned here. Was that ^_^ put there to lessen the blow, so that you wouldn't sound too angry? I'll get working on replying to e-mails this weekend, and read over the chat and put out a quick edit. BTW Nancy, as of now (Aug 30) no letter as come yet. Stephen ---- Flank17, 8/31/2007 8:53 AM :GräfinZahl, sorry I forgot about you and Kim, you must get the your amount of credits. You did a great work, I installed the soft and entered the chat in a few minutes. Stephen, don't hurry, do it as you can. ---- Cool, 9/2/2007 4:53 PM :Okay, I've posted an edited version of the chat on Geocities: http://www.geocities.com/hey_arnold4ever/testicons/EDITED_VERSION.doc Runs from 7:34pm EST to 11:11pm EST, August 25th. Craig came in at 7:34pm, left at 10:30pm. Fran Smith (Helga) came in at 8:23pm, left at 10:56pm. Cut the chat off before it got to crazy, and most of the chat before was non-HA! releated. Even with big parts chopped off its still 132 pages long. If you want the FULL unedited chat, from 8/25 2pmEST (I can perhaps even get eariler, have to check my e-mail today) to 8/26 5:45am, mail me for it. Stephen ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/3/2007 6:55 AM : WOW!! Thanks for saving it Steve! I missed a lot of it, so I'll have to go back and catch up. It'll take me a while to read it all though lol! It was crazy!! Leave alone trying to ask a question, just trying to catch up with everybody was enough to blow your mind! lol! I did get my question answered though. I asked Craig if there was anyway he'd go back to Nickelodeon, and he said he would but Nickelodeon's not interested in a show like Hey Arnold! right now. It was so cool to have Francesca there! We got to speak to Helga in person! Well sort of. Heh heh! I hope this isn't the last chat, but if it is, I'm glad I at least was there! -Christy M ---- Cool, 9/10/2007 1:03 AM :Bumping, because this topic went down pretty fast - the link to the edited copy of the chat is in this thread. Just so everyone knows.